The Girl Who Lived- The Boy Who Died
by SilverShadowSoul
Summary: Post DH Vita potter is Apollos daughter,who,before an encounter with a hell hound that sends Vita to camp half blood, he thought her dead. learning of her heritage sends her on her first quest,go to Forks and check up on the vamps that live there.How will Vita handle the werewolves and the Volturi?And how will she handle the sarcastic and arrogant, Darren Cullen, the newest Cullen?
1. The girl who lived- The boy who died

Authors Note: Ok people, this is my fourth story. I could not resist a Harry potter/percy jackson so here it is. A few things first, James is not the father of Harry and Vita. Harry wont be in this story, he`s dead. Vita does meet her father, Apollo and does go to camp half-blood.

The Girl Who Lived- The Boy Who Died.

Prolouge- The Girl Who Lived.

Third point of view.

No one would have guessed, looking at the members of the Dursley household, that anything abnormal ever had occured in their lives. Looking at the tall, thin, long necked blonde Petunia Dursley, you wouldn`t guess that she was the sister of a witch; looking at the big beefy man with no neck and a very large moustache named Vernon Dursley you wouldn`t guess that he housed a witch, his wifes niece; nor would you guess that the short and large light haired toddler known as Dudley Dursley was the step-brother of the Girl Who Lived, the child famous throughout the wizarding world for defeating one of the most dark wizards of all time, Voldemort.

The day that he heard the news, Vernon Dudley was not in the best of moods. All day he had been spotting weirdly dressed people loiterng around, smilng at anyone who would look their way and hugging random people, Vernon had the thought that it might be something in the water and was glad that he had convinced Petunia to let him buy the water purifyer. Later on in the day Vernon had been sitting in the lunch room, eating a sandwich, when the small TV in the corner of the room had reported that many owls had been spotted all through out the day, an event abnormal even at night time. Then things had gotten stranger, he had seen a cat, which is not a very strange thing to see, unless it was reading a map like this one was. It was creepy and gave Vernon the chills, he didn`t like anything unnatural or things that could not be explained with logic. Logic he could handle, not poppycock such as cats that could read and an outbreak of crazy. On top of all that, he had heard whisps of what the strangely dressed people were talking about, the Potters. Now, he wasn`t sure if he was thinking of the same Potters as these people were but it would explain the strange events of the day, well, Vernon supposed, a bit of them. If it was the same Potters they were thinking of then the stupidly dressed people must be the same as Petunias freak of a sister, witches and wizards. Even if that were the case, why would they be talking about the Potters? They were of no importance. Vernon, even though he wasn`t the nicest of souls, was smart and he had figured that the Potters were somehow connected to the reason why most of those wizards and witches looked so happy, relieved.

What Vernon hadn`t figured out yet was why? Why were they all so bloody joyful? It annoyed Vernon to no end and he spend the rest of the day mulling it over, he loved a good puzzle but only ones that he knew he could solve with logic, when those _freaks_ were involved nothing was logic, which was a reason he hated the freaks so much.

The weirdness wouldn`t leave him alone, it seemed, as when he got home and was sitting down to his dinner in the livingroom, the TV had reported of many shooting stars, blaming them on early fireworks but Vernon knew better. He knew, just knew, that it was to do with those _Potters_ and those _freaks_.

"Er-Petunia dear- you haven`t heard from your sister lately, have you?", Vernon asked, a little nerviously.

As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry, proberly because the couple just usually pretended that she had no sister. "No", she said shortly,"Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news", he mumbled. "Owls...shooting stars...and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today...".

"So? What`s your point?", Mrs Dursley snapped at her husband, not liking where he was heading.

"Well, I just thought...maybe...it was something to do with...you know..._her_ lot".

Mrs Dursley sat, sipping her tea, and took in what her husband was saying.

Mr Dursley wondered if mentioning the name `Potter` would be wise but one glance at his wife`s pursed face and he decided against it. However, he still needed a few answers, so he tread carefully with his words.

"Their son- he`d be about Dudley`s age now, wouldn`t he?"

"I suppose so", she answered with little interest.

"What was the little brats name again? Harold? Hamish? Howard?"

"Harry. Nasty, common name if you ask me. They have a girl as well, the little brats twin, Vita".

Mr Dursleys heart sunk, the weird robed people from earlier had mentioned a Harry Potter, how many Harry Potters could there be out there? And what was this about them having a daughter? He hadn`t known about their girl. But this didn`t change things, she would be a freak as well.

"Yes, I agree", Mr Dursley said quiely and spoke no more of the subject that night, but it was never far from his thoughts.

...

The midnight black cat hadn`t moved from it`s spot on the garden wall of the house opposite the Dursley`s house for the eleven hours she had been in Surrey, watching the house where the saviour of the wizarding world was to live.

A man appeared, as if from thin air, on the corner of the street that the cat was watching and the cat regarded him with a look of curiosity and hope.

He was an old man, tall to, with long silver hair that reached his waist. He had blue eyes, which were light, bright and were housed behind a pair of half-moon glasses which was held up by a long and crooked nose. He was wearing long robes and a matchng purple cloak and high heeled buckled boots.

This man was very well known in the wizarding world and his name, Albus Dumbledore.

The man frowned for a second, as if remembering something important, and rummaged in the pockets of his cloak, looking for something.

Suddenly, Dumbledore looked up, straight at the cat and, instead of giving it an unsettled look like many others had, gave her an amused smile.

"I should have known", the old man mumbled to himself.

Dumbledore finally pulled his prize from his pockets and he smiled at the little triumph. If anyone else had seen the little silver object, they would`ve guessed that it was a lighter but Dumbledore knew better, since he had made the device, and flicked it open. He held it in the air and clicked it.

The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop, Dumbledore repeated ths motion untill the street was considerbly darker. Dumbledore loved his Put-Outer.

Dumbledore needed the street to be dark so that no one would see the buisness that was about to take place. The old man slipped the Put- Outer back into his pocket and walked to the wall across from number four Pivet Drive, on which sat the peculiar black cat, who was still watching Dumbledore.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall", he turned to smile at the cat but it was gone. In the cats place was a rather severe- looking woman who had piercing grey eyes that matched her hair and wore a pair of square glasses. She looked, despite clearly being old, like she had an ageless grace about her movements and when she did turn to Dumbledore, her emerald cloak flowed behind her.

She looked a little put out, "How did you know it was me?"

Dumbledore smiled," My dear, I`ve never seen a cat sit so stiffly".

"You`d be stiff If _you_ had been sitting on a brick wall all day", Professor McGonagall huffed.

"All day? When you could be celebrating? Most of the wizarding world is celebrating right now".

McGonagall sniffed in anger, "Oh yes, everyone is celebrating all right. You`d think that they`d be a bit more careful, but no- even the muggles have noticed somethings going on. It was on their news", she jerked her head towards the Dursleys livingroom, "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars...Well, they`re not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent- I`ll bet that was Dedalus Diggle, he never had much sense".

"You can`t blame them", Dumbledore said gently, "We`ve had little to celebrate these past eleven years".

"I`m well aware of that, Headmaster, but that`s no reason to loose our heads. People are being careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumors". She, at the end of her mini-rant, shot Dumbledore a sharp glance, hoping that he was going to tell her something but, no her bitter disapointment, he didn`t.

"It would be just our luck to be rid of You-Know-Who and then for muggles to learn of our existence. I suppose he really has gone, hasn`t he, Dumbledore?"

"It seems so", said the old man, " We have a lot to be thankful for. Would you like a sherbet lemon?"

"A _what_?"

"A sherbet lemon. They`re a kind of muggle sweet I`m fond of".

"No thank you", she answered coldly, this was not the time for sweets," As I said, even if You-Know-Who has gone-".

"My dear professor, surely someone as sensible as yourself can call him by his name. All this You-Know-Who nonsence- for eleven years i`ve been tryng to get people to call him by his name, Voldemort," McGonagall flinched," to no aveil. I have never seen a reason to fear his name".

"I know you haven`t", she replied, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But your different. Everyone knows that you`re the only one that You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort- was frightened of".

"You flatter me", said Dumbledore, calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have".

"Only because you`re too noble to use them".

"I`m lucky that it`s dark. I haven`t blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey complimented me on my new earmuffs".

McGonagall shot Dumbledore a terrifyingly sharp look, getting impatient now, " The owls are nothing compared to some of the rumors that are flying about. You know what everyone is saying? About why he`s disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

Professer McGonagall had not sat on the wall all day out of the goodness of her heart, she had been waiting for Dumbledore. She had to know if the rumors were true and if anyone was to know, it would be Albus Dumbledore. But she had forgotten to take into account the fact that Dumbledore was a difficult man to talk to when you needed information from him and was getting restless.

"What they`re _saying_", she pressed on," is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godrics Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are- are- that they`re-dead".

Dumbledore bowed his head and McGonagall gasped in horror.

"Lily and James...I didn`t want to believe it...I didn`t want to believe it...they didn`t deserve this...oh Albus".

The old man reached out a hand and patted her on the shoulder," I know...I know...".

"And what of", Professor McGonagalls voice trembled, "What of their children? What..what of Harry and Vita?"

"Harry is...harry didn`t make it, My dear professor", the old mans voice was quiet, "He didn`t make it".

McGonagalls throat tightened, "And Vita? Is she?...". McGonagall cleared her throat, "They`re saying that he tried to kill the Potters daughter, Vita, but he couldn`t. He couldn`t kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they`re saying that when he couldn`t kill Vita Potter, Voldemorts power somehow...broke- and that`s why he`s gone".

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It`s- It`s _true_?", faltered McGonagall. "After all he`s done..all that people that have died at his hands...he couldn`t kill one little girl? It`s just astounding...of all the things to stop him..but how on earth did Vita survive?"

"We can only guess", he replied," We may never know".

Professer McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchier and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch, it had twelve hands and no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said," Hagrids late. I suppose it was him that told you I`d be here, by the way?"

"Yes", was McGonagalls answer. "And I don`t suppose you`re going to tell me why you`re here of all places?"

"I`ve come to bring Vita to her aunt and uncle. They`re the only family she has left now".

"You don`t mean...you _can`t_ mean the people who live _here_?", cried Proffesor McGonagall, jumping to her feet in horror. "Dumbledore, you can`t. I`ve been watching these people all day, you couldn`t find two people less like us if you tried! Vita Potter come and live here? It`s a joke".

"It`s the best place for her", he argued, "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he`s older. I`ve written them a letter".

"A letter?", repeated the woman faintly, leaning back on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think that you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her. She`ll be famous- a legend- there won`t be a child in our world that won`t know her name!"

"Exactly", said Dumbledore, looking over the top of his glasses. "It would be enough to turn any young childs head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something that she won`t remember! Can`t you see how much better off she`ll be if she grows up away from all of that untill she is ready?"

"Yes..yes, you`re right. Of course. But how is the girl getting here?"

"Hagrids bringing her".

"You think it`s- _wise_- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I`d trust him with my life".

"I`m not saying that his heart is not in the right place, I know it is, but you what Hagrids like, he`s careless", McGonagall sighed. "He does tend to- what was that?".

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily around them as they both looked up and down the road for headlights; t swealled to a roar as the both looked up at the sky- and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed, not very smoothly, on the road infrount of them.

If the motorbike was large, it was nothing comparing to the man riding it. He was almost twice the height as a norman man and at least five times as wide. He looked too large to be allowed, and looked so...wild- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard almost hid his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet were the size of baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a small bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid", Dumbledore smiled at the half-giant with relief, "I was wondering if you were coming or not and where did you get that motorvehacle?"

"I borrowed it, Sir, from Young Sirius Black", he answered in a deep grumble, getting off of the bike, careful of the bundle in his hands.

"Were there any problems?"

"No, sir- the house was almost destroyed but I got her out ok. She fell asleep when we was flyin` over Bristol".

The two professors bend over the bundle and smiled at each other when they saw the sleeping little girl, safe and sound. The little girl already had tuffs of midnight black hair, which she got from nether Lily or James Potter, and the pair noticed a cut on the baby`s left cheekbone, curiously in the shape of a scar.

"Is that where-?", Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Yes", answered Dumbledore, "She`ll have that scar forever".

"Couldn`t you do something about it?"

"I wouldn`t even if I could, scars can come in useful. I have on the top of my left knee thats a perfect replica of the London Underground. Well- give her here, Hagrid- we had best get this over with".

Dumbledore took Harry in his hands and walked up to the Dursleys house.

"Could I...could I say goodbye to her, Sir?" Hagrid asked, pleadingly, as he had grown fond of the little girl.

The large man bent over the bundle and gave the baby what must of been a very whiskery kiss and then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shh!", McGonagall hissed, "You`ll wake te muggles!"

"S-s-sorry", Hagrid sobbed, "But I-I-I can`t stand it- Lily an` James dead- an` poor Vita off `ter live with muggles-"

"I understand but you need to quiet or we`ll be found out", McGonagall patted the large man on the shoulder.

Dumbledore walked to the frount door of the house and laid Vita gently on the doorstep. He took a letter from his cloak and tucked it gently inside Vita`s blankets and walked back to the others.

Dumbledore gave Vita a sad look, "Good luck Vita".

...

Unknown to the wizards, not just mortals were mourning the family who had died to bring down one of the most dark wizards of all time.

In the throne room at Olympus, a certain god could not be consoled by anyone, not even his twin sister, Artemis. He had seen his child murdered before his eyes. He only had time to save one and he had chosen his daughter, Vita. He sobbed, dry heaves as all the tears in his body were already used up in his grief. The other Gods stood awkwardly, looking at their fellow immortal in dispair, unsure what to do.

"Apollo, it wasn`t your fault, there was nothing that you could do, nothing", Artemis soothed, rubbing her broken brothers back softly. It was rare for Artemis to show such affection but she wasn`t heartless, she had lost a nephiew and had very nearly lost her niece.

"I saved Vita, if I was quicker I could have saved Harry as well. Vita won`t ever forgive me for letting her brother die", Apollo answered in dispair.

"We all know that there was nothing more that you could have done, in fact, you weren`t supposed to save Vita in the first place but you did. Doesn`t that count for anything? You saved you only daughter, that`s a good thing".

Apollo stared at his sister blankly, "I`m going home, I need time". Before anyone could say anything, the god was gone in a flash of red.

Apollo lay on the floor of his livingroom and stared up through the glass of the roof, to the stars. Stars had always calmed Apollo down, with their brightness and beauty, but tonight, it wasn`t working. The god was heart broken and another thing filled his heart, guilt. He felt selfish, for he had saved his daughter because he had yet to have one. He loved his daughter, had watched over her for the year she had been alive, and was overjoyed that in all his days, he finally had a daughter, instead of sons. Not that he was sick of his sons, no, he loved them just as much as he loved Vita, it was just that his heart had longed for a daughter and now that he had one...well, that was where the guilt kicked in, how could he consiously choose one chld over the other? The fact was, he didn`t. He had unconsiously choose his daughter to save and as a result, his son had died but...but if he had to choose again, he wasn`t sure he`d change his mind.

He would make it up to his Vita, he decided there and then, he would take as much care of her as he could. Then his heart stopped as he remembered...Vita was still in the old house, alone. Apollo sat up in panic and popped away, appearing outside the house In Godrics Hollow. What he saw froze him in his tracks. Fire. Fire everywhere, the house was almost completely gone. It was chaos, humans where everywhere; watching sadly yet in facination from behind the police line, firemen takeing control of the blaze with fire hoses attached to the trucks, police making sure people stayed back. Apollo was horror struck as he walked up to the closest person, a young man in his twenties with a mop of blonde hair.

"Did everyone make it out ok?", He asked, a stick in his throat.

The man glanced at the god and shook his head sadly, "No one got out in time. I guess that we won`t know who died untill they find the...find the remains. I just hope that there were no children in there, I pray to god that they don`t find a child in there".

Apollo had stopped listening when he had realised that he had lost his daughter as well as his son. His heart broke all over again and he was gone in the blink of an eye, consumed with gref, unaware that his daughter was safe and sound on her aunt and uncles doorstep.


	2. What in merlin is that?

The Girl Who Lived- The Boy Who Died.

Chapter One.

Vita Potter had thought she was a normal nine year old girl one day and by the next, she had found out that she was not only a witch and that her parents were as well, but that she was also the saviour of the wizarding world. She learned of her fallen brother and mourned the loss of another member of her family that she would never know. Vita learned much at her first year at Hogwarts, some lessons from experience rather than that actual classes, like how to take down a fully grown mountain troll, how to pacify a three headed dog, all about the philosopher's stone and more information on the evil lord who stole her family from her.

In her second year she met a house elf called Dobby who, in his own idea of protecting Vita, threw various obstacles at Vita to try to get her to not attend Hogwarts, like blocking the entrance to platform 9 3/4, sending a rogue bludger at her in a quidditch game, which resulted in Vita breaking her arm, and getting her in trouble with her uncle. Vita and her friends, Hermione and Ron, learned of the basilisk, the monster that had been attacking muggle born students, and learned of the Chamber of secrets, in turn she learned of her being parselmouth. Vita killed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, with a little help from Fawkes, Vitas pet phoenix, and destroyed Tom Riddles diary, killing the Tom ghost and saving Ginny, her best friends sister.

In her third year Vita learned about her Godfather Sirius Black, the convicted serial killer and traitor to Vitas family. She learned that he was falsely accused and tried in vain to clear his name, by the end of the year she used a time turner to save Buckbeak, the hippogriff of Hagrids that was put to death and brought her Godfather back to life and broke him from confinement at Hogwarts, leaving him uncleared but free from the dementors kiss.

At the beginning of her fourth year Vita accepted Professor Lupin's offer of training her with weapons such as swords and spears, so that if anything else should occur, she would be better prepared. She took part in the triwizard tournament. She went to the ball with cedric diggory and passed the first two tasks, narrowly scraping through her meeting with the Dark Lord, after his revival, at the end of the third task and brought home a very dead cedric diggory.

In Vitas fifth year, changes were being made as the first signs of Lord Voldemort's return was showing. One of the changes being one Mrs Dolores Umbridge's arrival at hogwarts. Her arrival at the school brought about strict changes and a refusal to teach students practical defence magic, so Vita took it into her own hands and created Dumbledores Army. At the end of that year Vita is proven right about Voldemort's return when many witches and wizards see him at the ministry of magic after a showdown with Vita and dumbledore.

In Vitas sixth year she discovered her ability to see into the future and it came in handy for the hard times to come. She learned of the horcruxes and she and Dumbledore found the first, but later found it to be a fake. Dumbledore later died at the hands of Severus Snape, Dumbledores loyal spy.

Vita and her friends didn`t return to Hogwarts for their seventh year but instead they hunted the horcruxes and succeeded in their task.

At the final battle, many lives were lost. Fred and George weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks, Hermione and Ron and many many more innocent students. It was heartache all around but the Dark Lord was finally destroyed by Vita Potter.

...

Vita`s Point of View

I was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of people dying and tired of feeling loss. There was so much loss. I had lost my parents, my brother, my Godfather, my mentor, my uncle Remus, my best friends and my beloved pet, Fawkes. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the thank you`s, the pitying looks and, worst of all, the looks of pure and utter admiration and awe. I didn't like that people were looking at me as if I were some sort of hero, I wasn`t. I was just a girl with a magnet for trouble.

I wasn't the hero, the ones who had died were. Neville longbottom- who had, instead of choosing to join the enemy side at the first sign of losing, ran at the death eaters with a war cry of pure bravery and rage, Remus- who had taken a hit for Molly Weasley while she was distracted battling Bellatrix LeStrange. So many heros, yet I was apparently `the savour of the wizarding world`, just because I had killed their leader. It made me sick.

So I had ran. I had packed a bag, it was my backpack that Hermione that had given me for my sixteenth birthday that had an endless bottom, and fled the country, not able to stand the memories and the celebrations of post war.

I had exchanged the money in the Potter Vault in gringotts bank into muggle currency, which added up to a hefty amount, and had payed the Goblins that worked there for their silence of my future location. I had chosen America to flee to because it`s lack of wizards, I didn't need anyone finding out about where I was. I had decided on a small, one bedroom cottage on the edge of a town Called Blackborra.

It had been six months since the final battle, since I had lost almost everybody that I had ever loved or cared about. The pain had only lessened by an inch.

I had settled into the little town of BlackBorra. I didn't have to go to muggle school, I was seventeen but I could pass for older, so I had gotten a job as a waitress at Betty's Place, a diner at the center of town. For the first time in years I felt normal but every time I felt happy or comfortable, I became overcome with guilt, my thoughts would remind me of those who would never smile or laugh again. I hurt so much but...but I was slowly getting better. Slowly but surely.

I had made few friends, not many people would put up with my weirdness- it wasn't my fault I had ADHD from the war, or that I was always on my guard which caused me to be very jumpy, or that I had simply been through too many life or death situations to care about shoes, or my hair.

I had to admit that I had enjoyed the adrenaline rush that accompanied the dangers of my life before the war. I missed solving things, helping people, with the company of my two best friends, but I didn't like it when one of my own became a fallen soldier, when things became too much. I blamed my adventures on my hero complex, curse my tenancy to help those in trouble.

...

I had been walking home from my shift at Betty`s, it was 2:30 in the morning, when heard it. A low and fierce growl of anger and satisfaction. A high pitched screech of pain followed a loud crunch that told of bone being snapped.

I instantly went into battle mode, remembering my training from Remus. I slid my sword, Riptide, from my backpack, endless bottom of course, and held it firmly in my grasp.

I dropped my backpack to the ground, not wanting it to get in the way, checked for my wand, which was tucked safely in my right boot just in case worst came to worst, and slowly made my way into the dark alleyway.

What I saw shocked me to the bone and I froze, taking the scene in. The large, bear sized monster in front of me, it`s back to me, looked like a giant mastiff but much more fearsome. I had seen nothing like the beast in my life and I couldn't place it`s species.

The thing that got me into motion was the sight of the 16 year old girl pinned under it`s giant paws. Her pretty face wasn't twisted in fear like I expected it to be, instead it was a mask of understanding and determination. She had the look of a warrior. I spied her sword, so unlike mine, a few meters away from her outstretched hand and I knew I needed to help, damn my hero complex.

I raised my sword and let out a cry of pure rage. I charged at the beast and it`s large head snapped to me in surprise. It`s blood red eyes shone with anger at the sight of me but then it sniffed the air and anger turned to hunger. I ran Riptide through the beasts side and retreated quickly. It let out a bellow of pain and charged at me. I ducked to the side, narrowly missing being crushed, and quickly got back into position. I made the next move by slashing forwards, taking a massive chunk of flesh from the beasts front left leg. It howled and ran at me, limping on it`s injured leg. This time I didn't have time to duck out of the way so I raised my sword and steadied myself. The beast ran into my sword. The two of us were knocked to the ground, me underneath it, and the air was crushed from my lungs under its weight. It roared in pain and tried to stand. It stood shakily on it`s four legs with my sword sticking from it`s chest. It clawed my side and fiery pain radiated from the point of contact. My vision grew blurry. The beast burst into a spectrum of gold and silver dust and my sword clattered to the ground. I glanced at the girl, who was now standing gaping at me.

"Hey", I mumbled, "I guess I`m a little rusty then, hmm". And that was all I remembered as darkness took me.


	3. So, guess who might be a Demigod?

Authors note: I don't know much about swords, martial arts or sword fighting so If I get anything wrong, please tell me. Thank you. Oh and My letter I on the keyboard is stiff so if you see any missing I`s I`m sorry :s

The girl who lived-The boy who died- Chapter two.

Vita`s point of view.

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings and a slight headache. It was then I remembered the events in the alleyway and I looked around me; I was in what looked to be a hospital room, it had light green walls and a white tiled floor, and I was in one of the ten simple single beds that were lined against the wall and the room was bare aside from a few cabinets across from the beds and a plastic chair next to each bed, properly for visitors. That was when I noticed that the chair beside mines wasn't empty. In it was the girl from the ally that I had saved. She was tall with a long but pretty face and had dark brown eyes, she had chin length ginger hair and a strong build.

The girl saw that I was awake and smiled at me warmly, "Hello, I am glad you are ok, I was beginning to worry for your health".

I sat up and gave the girl a small smile, "Hey, I`m all right".

The girl nodded. "That is good. Oh! How rude of me! My name is Eleka Adamsin, thank you for saving my life".

"It`s alright, I`m sure you would've done the same for me. I`m Vita by the way, Vita Potter". I half expected her to recognise that name but her eyes stayed the same. Which meant that whatever had happened, whatever that thing in the alley was, wasn't magical but something else because if this had anything to do with magic, she would have recognised the `saviour` of the wizarding world.

"Nice to meet you".

"So,...um..., where am I exactly?", I asked.

She face palmed herself, "Why did I not tell you? Am I that forgetful? Never mind, you are at camp half-blood".

I took that in. Is this a camp for witches and wizards who were half-bloods? Then again that didn't make sense, this girl didn't recognise me so she couldn`t be a witch. Oh Potter, how arrogant are you? She could have been raised in the muggle world and not know of you yet, stupid Vita.

"And what exactly is Camp half-blood for?", I questioned carefully.

She looked a little put out at the question, "I assumed that you knew...wait. Wait, you do not know do you..about...Oh!"

I gave her a confused look.

She took a deep breath, "Ok, so what do you know about greek mythology?"

I stared at her, why was she asking me this? But she seemed serious so I answered her, "I don't know a whole lot but I'm not totally clueless, why?"

"Well...you have to keep an open mind, ok?" she looked up from her knees and I nodded to her.

I had to have an open mind, I was a witch. I had battled mythical creatures and killed a dark lord that had split his soul into seven pieces, I think that it was safe to say that I had an open mind.

"I have a fairly open mind".

"Ok. Do you remember how, in greek mythology, some gods came to earth and had intercourse with humans?", she asked.

I hid my confusion and nodded.

"Well, those humans had children. Children who had a parent that was a god, those children are known as Demi-gods", she took a deep breath, "And this camp, Camp Half- Blood, is a place for those children, Demigods, to learn harness any powers that they may have gained from their parent and to train to defend themselves from monsters and go on quests".

I looked at her blankly, "You`re telling me that I'm at a camp for half gods? And that you are, in fact, the daughter of a god?"

"I know that it sounds stupid but it is true. I am a daughter of Eirene, goddess of peace and the season of spring. This camp was build as a safe haven for demigods, monsters are attracted to demigod blood so we become targets and get attacked a lot. There is a ward around the camp, to keep all but demigods out".

I took a second to think about her words. Funnily enough, It felt like the truth. It sounded crazy but...but I had been through crazier. If I called this girl crazy then what was I?

A camp for Half-bloods. Weird. Almost laughed at that thought. Lord, the gods were real. I guessed that it was a good thing I wasn't catholic then, wasn't it. Ha ha. Ok, my thoughts were mental right now. I pegged it to shock.

I looked at Eleka. She was the daughter of a god, that was...amazing. Unbelievable but amazing.

I took a deep breath and tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Vita, I know that it is a lot to take in but...but you do believe me do you not?", she looked at me with hope in her eyes.

I sighed, "I guess".

Eleka beamed, "Really?"

"Yes".

I didn't see her move and I was crushed in a hug before I knew it. Battle reflexes almost caused me to attack but I managed not to, luckily. Then it occurred to me that the hug should have hurt, I had, after all, been clawed down the side.

Eleka pulled back and sat back down, still smiling.

"I`m healed", I said stupidly. These people weren't wizards so I didn't know their healing capabilities.

She rolled her eyes, "We have brilliant healers here, we have to have with all the injuries sustained during training".

That was true, I remembered how many times Remus had injured me during training.

"What was that thing that attacked you?" I asked the demigod.

"A hellhound, nasty buggers", she replied.

"And after that you brought me here to Camp half blood which is...where exactly?" I frowned, trying piece things together.

"Long Island".

"And people aren't curious as to what this place is?"

"Humans think that this is a strawberry farm", she grinned and I had to laugh.

"This is mental", I whispered.

"I know that it is a lot but you will be fine with it soon", she reassured with a smile, "I remember my first day here".

"How did you end up here?"

"I was seven at the time. I had been at the park not too far from my house, I lived with just my mum and stepdad, when it had happened. I was attacked by a Minotaur. I thought I was going to die! I was terrified but when it was about to tear me apart a couple of Demigods showed up and saved my but from being eaten. They brought me here and explained everything. I was claimed by my godly parent at my first dinner here", she explained with a far away look on her face.

"What do you mean by `claimed by your godly parent`?" I inquired.

"Well, a god openly claims their child so that the child knows what kind of powers to expect and what cabin they would be sent to to live in. You know that your claimed when your parents godly symbol appears above your head, mines was a glowing rhyton".

I mulled that over. I was thinking when something occurred to me that I should have thought of before, "Hey, how am I here?"

Eleka frowned, confused at my question, "I brought you here remember?"

"No, that`s not what I meant. You sad that only Demigods could get past this ward around the camp, how were you able to get me in? Did someone make an exception in this case?"

What I was really wondering but couldn`t say was, was it my magical blood that allowed me entrance to this strange camp?

Eleka cocked her head to the side, "Is it not obvious?"

I gave her a blank look.

"You must be a Demigod", she concluded.

I froze. She was saying that I was half god? I laughed.

"Oh lord, you almost had me but seriously, how did I get past the ward?"

She gave me a look of pity, "I am serious. The ward is impenetrable by those without god blood, you must have it to pass through".

"But...how? I know who both of my parents are and they loved each other, they would never be unfaithful to each other", I parred, confused.

"I will not pretend to know the people you call mum and dad but only one of them can be related to you, the other has to be a god. Has to be", she argued. "Think about it, which of your parents do you share similarities with?"

"Well... I have been told that I have my mums face, only younger and a little rounder. I look nothing like my dad...no. No. No. Really?" Horror washed over me as I realised, James Potter wasn't my father. My father was a god. Oh, lord.

Eleka nodded sympathetically, "I am sorry, this is no way to find out that. I am sure that if you spoke to your mum she would expla-".

"She`s dead, they both are", I said flatly.

She paled, "I am sorry, I did not kno-".

"It`s fine, it happened when I was a toddler, I don't remember them".

She looked at me with regret and I knew that she felt remorse for her words.

"So", I changed the subject, trying not to wonder which god was my dad,"can I get out of this bed now?"

Eleka smiled and nodded, "Yes".

I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs over the bed. I noticed that I was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans, no socks and no boots. My boots...my wand. I froze in panic. Where was my wand? My sword? What if they thought that my wand was a mere stick and threw it away?

"Where are my clothes? My sword?" I asked, surprised at the calm in my tone.

"Well, the clothes were thrown out, they were wrecked beyond saving, and your sword is there", she pointed to an object wrapped in cloth on the bedside table.

"What?! You threw away my clothes? What about my boots?"

She smiled, a little curious as to my reaction, "Calm down, your boots are by your bed, so is your...stick? Why do you have a stick in your shoe? I was going to throw it out but my instinct told me not to, why do you carry it?"

Relief surged through me and I peered at the ground by the bed, spotting my wand in my boots I picked it up, glad to feel it`s surge of power and slid my boots on. I held my wand in my hand and looked up at Eleka. I couldn't tell her the truth, I didn't know if she knew about witches and wizards yet.

"It was a gift from a close friend of mine, it reminds me of him", I lied. Well, Hagrid did buy it for me...

She raised an eyebrow, "Your friend gave you a stick?"

I smiled, "I didn`t say that my friend was fully sane".

Eleka laughed loudly, "I guess not".

I tucked my wand safely back in my right boot and picked my sword up from the table beside the bed. I slid the cloth from around him and smiled to see him free of blood.

"I cleaned it for you...have you named it?", she asked.

"Yes, its name is Riptide", I smiled fondly at the beautiful sword.

"I was wondering about your sword", Eleka frowned.

"How so?"

"Why, or how, do you have a sword when you knew not of demigods and monsters?"

Damn. Ok Vita, lie. "I...I have been attacked three times by strange creatures, once when I was eight, once when I was 10 and the last when I was 15. I got hold of a sword incase it happened again". Good girl, Vita. Not bad.

Eleka seemed to accept this answer. She smiled at me, "Fair enough, so, would you like a tour?"

I nodded and stood, a little unsteadily at first.

Eleka stood as well and watched warily incase I fell. I rolled my eyes, I had been through much worse.

"Come on", she said when she was satisfied that I wasn't about to greet the floor with my face.

"Wait, where will I put Riptide? I don't have a sword sheath with me" I asked.

"Oh, stupid me, how could I forget?", she face palmed herself. Eleka reached into a bag on the floor, which I hadn't noticed before, and pulled out a sheath. It was black and made from a weird looking sort of leather I had never seen before, it was a plain design but pretty. She held it out to me and i took it from her and examined it. I had no idea what it was made from but I knew that it was a good quality.

As if she saw the question in my gaze she spoke, "It`s made from the hide of a marion snake, a massive creature with tough skin and two heads. I had it made by one of Hephaestus`s children, Killayn. He is my best friend, you will meet him soon", she blushed.

I smiled in amusement, "And are you and Killayn together?"

She blushed a deeper red, "No, just best friends".

I gave her a doubtful glance, "Ok, I believe you. Thank you for this, by the way".

She smiled, "No problem but you should thank Killayn, he did all of the work".

I nodded and smiled. I attached the sheath to my back and slid my sword home. I covered the sword with my long, slightly wavy golden blonde hair.

Eleka gave me a puzzled look," Why did you do that? Would it not be simpler to attach it around your waist? You have no need to hide weapons here like in the outside world".

"It is better that people think that you are unarmed, so that if an enemy engages you, you can catch them by surprise".

"Smart. If your godly parent was not a man, I would have bet that your godly parent was Athena".

My smile faltered a little at the reminder that my dad wasn't my dad.

"Let`s just go", was all I said.


	4. Guess who IS a demigod?

Author's note: I decided to turn this into a harry potter/Percy Jackson/Twilight fan fiction. If you have any complaints or suggestions then tell me.

The Girl Who Lived- The Boy Who Died

Chapter Three.

Vita`s point of view.

I had been healing in `the big house` as Eleka called it. She made good on her promise to give me a tour; she showed me the volleyball court(Demigods play volleyball?), the arts and crafts building, the canoe lake, the amphitheatre, the climbing wall, the ward boundary, fireworks beach, the mess hall, Zeus`s fist, the pegasus stables (OMG how cute were they!), the strawberry fields(HAHAHA), the forge, the armory, the arena and now she was showing me the cabins. She was taking us first to Hephaestus`s cabin to introduce me to Killayn before taking me to Hermes cabin, where I would stay until I was claimed. She was more enthusiastic about this destination because this was where Killayn was and she had a crush on him, even if she wouldn't admit it. I smiled every time she blushed while telling me about him on our way there.

Apparently Killayn had a twin called Hector, was eighteen years old and was, and I quote, `awesomely cute` and `minted with metalwork`. What the hell did minted mean?

"Ah, here it is!", Eleka beamed at me as we came to a stop outside a cabin which had shiny metal walls that made the building look futuristic. The entrance looked like a vault door, circular, and looked to made of thick metal. Eleka pulled open the heavy door and it opened with a hiss of smoke, like a muggle magic trick and gears could be heard grating against one and other. The cabin fit the idea of blacksmiths and looked like it was made well.

The corridor that we stepped into had the same shiney walls as outside and the six doors leading off into different rooms were all slanted and made of metal.

"Those are the bedrooms of the children of Hephaestus, there are only three of his kids here and that door there leads to Nate Kimpers room he`s the councillor of this cabin.", she pointed to the three doors on the left and the one straight ahead,"That is the living room's door and this door leads to their workplace, where they make the weapons and stuff", Eleka explained gesturing to the two doors to the right, the livingroom being closest.

"Depending on who your dad is you might not get your own room. Since there are only three kids of Hephaestus they all get their own room but in cabins such as Hermes, who has about 21 kids in hs cabin, share a room, boys and girls get separate rooms obviously. The cabins are laid out similar to all others but each cabin is unique".

I nodded, taking in the new information.

"Well, Hermes is not a man whore. All unclaimed Demigods go to his cabin as well, so you will stay there until you are claimed", Eleka continued and opened the door to the living room.

I followed behind her.

"Hey guys, I brought the new girl to meet you all", Eleka said, cheerily.

The first thing I noticed about the room was that it was cluttered and messy, with weapons laying around everywhere and random metal parts and notes and books scattered around, it looked like a hurricane had passed through the room. The main part of the room were three black leather sofas that faced a flat screen TV and had a coffee table between them that housed notebooks and random bits and bobs. These lot were a messy and unorganised. How did they find anything. Well, at least the place was cozy.

The next thing I noticed was the three people scattered on the sofas, two males and a female; the two boys were clearly twins, I was guessing Killayn and Hector, and both had light ginger hair, forest green eyes and average features but while one was taller and lanky the other was a bit shorter and a little less average looking and closer to handsome; the girl was average looking as well and had black shoulder length hair, tanned skin, light brown eyes and a tall, strong build.

"Hey, Leka", the taller boy said with a small smile.

"Hello, Leki", the more pretty one said with a warm smile.

The girl spared them a glance and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Guys this is Vita Potter, she is still unclaimed by her godly parent. Vita this Ariamah", she gestured to the girl, "Hector", the tall boy, "And Killayn", the pretty boy.

"Hey", I greeted.

The girl didn`t answer and Hector smiled and said," Hey".

Killayn walked over to me and shook my hand, "Welcome to Camp Half-blood". He smiled and I could see why Eleka had a crush on him.

"Nice to meet you".

He nodded, smiled at Eleka and sat back down.

"Oh, thanks for the Sheath, mines was wrecked, I`m grateful Killayn", I smiled at the boy.

He blushed and beamed, "It was my pleasure. It was some of my best work, I think, even if it was simple. And Eleka showed me your sword, you know, for fitting, and I noticed how great the craftsmanship was, who made it? I`d like to meet them. Your sword is perfect, in balance, shape and size, it`s difficult to get it just right but that one was brilliant.

His face glowed while he was talking about the craftsmanship and my heart swelled in pride.

I had made my sword myself in fourth year with the supervision of Remus. Since I was a witch my sword had to have a core, like my wand, for it to work to my advantage. I could use a coreless sword but it wasn't the same, so Remus had shown me how to make my own and he had been proud at my success.

"I saw it as well, it is good", Hector said.

I blushed and stared at my feet."Um...I kind of made it myself..", I said a little shyly.

The twins and Eleka gaped at me.

"What?", my cheeks flamed.

"You...made..that?", Hector flapped.

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him," And why isn`t that believable? Do I look incapable of Sword making?" I glared at him.

He went as red as his hair, "Ah no, I mean yes. Yes, you do look capable, sorry".

Eleka laughed at Hectors fumble.

"She has got to be a child of Hephaestus", Killayn muttered.

"She`s not plain looking enough for this cabin, Killayn, she clearly belongs with Aphrodites lot", Ariamah said from across the room. Wasn`t Aphrodite the goddess of love? Why would I belong there?

The twins and Eleka shot Ariamah stunned looks and she blushed.

Hector caught my confused look, "Those in Aphrodite's Cabin, Aphrodites the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality by the way, are usually very beautiful", he explained and turned to Ariamah with a grin, "You think Vita is pretty, do you?"

Ariamah blushed again, "Shut up!" She glared at her knees, embarrassed.

I smiled, "Thanks but I don't think I belong in a cabin where the girls worship mirrors more than the gods".

They all laughed aside from Ariamah who just smiled, then looked angry for smiling.

"Ok, it was nice stopping by but I need to show Vita the Hermes cabin and get her settled in, see you at dinner", Eleka said and near enough dragged me out the door.

I managed a goodbye before I was dragged out of there.

"They seemed nice...what is Airamah`s problem? Have I offended her somehow?", I said as we walked down the deserted path towards the other cabins.

Eleka laughed, "Ariamah? Nah. See, she`s the only gay girl at Camp Half-blood and she get`s a lot of crap for it, so she`s a bit bitter. And lonely. I'm not a homophobe and I feel a little sorry for her".

I nodded in agreement, "I hate homophobes. Poor Ariamah".

"I`m not gay but I understand. I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of this?", Eleka teased motioning herself.

I laughed as we approached a cabin that I assumed to be Hermes cabin. It was a worn out looking large building that was painted a dull brown. The only other noticeable feature it had was the caduceus hanging above the door to the cabin.

"Here we are. Hemes cabin can be a bit busy sometimes but it`s great. I live here since Eirene doesn't have a cabin", she sounded irritated at this fact so I stowed it away for later. I had learned from the war that every detail, no matter how small, can be important in the future.

"It looks...homely", I commented.

"Yep. The Hermes cabin is open for everyone", she said, a little proudly.

We stepped into the hall, which was empty of people. Weird as Eleka had said that this cabin was busy.

"A lot of people are still at training or just out and about, it`s hectic in the mornings and nights though", she explained.

This cabin had four dark brown wooden doors to the left and one to the right.

"These two rooms are the boy`s bedrooms, 6 in one room seven in the other and Those two are for the girls, three to this one four to that", the closest was the 6 boys, the next the 7 boys, the next the 3 girls and the last to the left was the 4 girls. "And thats the living room", she pointed to the door to the right and I nodded.

"I live in here and so will you", she gestured to the room that she said three, including her, lived in. I was glad there wouldn't be too much people in the one room.

She opened the door to a small room with four identical single beds lined up against the far wall, all with a chest of drawers by them and a closet opposite each bed. Each set was cluttered with things aside from the one closest to the door, which I guessed was mines.

"Your bed is next to mines. Bree and Anna are at training so you`ll meet them at dinner soon. I`ll talk to Chiron, the camp director, about getting some of your stuff sent here. It will feel like home soon enough", Eleka smiled at me, "You will be a great sister".

Sister. Kin. Family. A thing that I desired above all else. My heart warmed.

I had a lot of people that were probably searching for me in the wizarding world, lots of people will be in panic of their `saviour` going missing. But none of those people will be people that truly care for me or vise versa. I had no family left. And here was Eleka, who already thought of me as a sister. I almost cried.

"You had better get some rest, Vita. You have had an eventful few days, I will wake you for dinner", she smiled affectionately and I obeyed her, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...time...jump...now...

The Dining Pavilion was framed by Greek columns on a hill that overlooked the sea. There were no walls or roof that covered the mess hall. Torches blazed from the columns and a central fire burned inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each table had a white cloth with purple trim.

Eleka showed me how the pavilion's goblets were enchanted to, on voice command, be filled with whatever drink you desired (non-alcoholic, except Mr. D who was forced to drink Diet Coke). It was just like Hogwarts, I had thought fondly. Another function of the goblets was that they were never empty. The kinds of food in the Pavilion included BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, and fresh bread, that the wood nymphs served. It was magical and reminded me so much of the only home I ever had, Hogwarts.

Eleka explained to me that the tables in the Pavilion were arranged so that there was a table for each god, just like the Cabins; children of Hermes sit at the Hermes table, children of Aphrodite at the Aphrodite table, etc. Although children of the Big Three often had to sit on their own, which was sad, and it was forbidden to sit at another god's table. My friend told me that I would sit at the Hermes table until I was claimed. I found out that the satyrs and nymphs generally sat at the table that Dionysus sat at, which was table 12. I had been slightly surprised the the satyrs and nymphs but I had seen many types of creatures at hogwarts and hid the slight surprise well.

Eleka also informed me of the sacrifice given by Demigods to their godly parent every night. At first I had stupidly thought that I was going to have to slaughter a goat but Eleka told me that you just had to throw a small portion of your meal into the Pavilion fire, since the gods liked the smell of the burt food. Which I thought was stupid but I didn`t say anything.

I had chosen to sacrifice mine to Hermes and had thanked him for welcoming me into his cabin and I could have sworn that I felt a warmth in the air as I did so, a second hand feeling of shock, relief and amazement. It was really weird but I had brushed it off.

Eleka had chosen to sit us across from two girls; the one to the left was tall with pale skin and a heart shaped face, she had long dirty blonde hair, round doe like hazel eyes, a sharp nose, upturned eyebrows and a mischievous smile that lingered around her lips; the one to the right was shorter with skin the colour of chocolate, short cropped black hair, pale green eyes and delicate but pretty features.

"Girls, this is Vita Potter, she is new. Vita this is Bree Carstair and Anna Stone", Bree to the left and Anna to the right, " Bree is a daughter of Hermes and Anna is unclaimed".

"Hey", I smiled at the two strangers. They both smiled warmly back and I immediately liked them both.

"Hay new girl, nice to meet cha", Bree grinned and shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you as well", I shook back.

"Welcome, It`s nice to have you here", Anna smiled softly at me and a little shyly shook my outstretched hand.

We all got along amazingly and conversation was as easy as breathing. They told me about Camp and adventures they had been on and I bent the truth about my life; I lived with abusing guardians, I ran away, I went to boarding school, I was attacked by monsters a lot. Half- truths.

Bree, I found, was not at all shy, she was confident and sarcastic while Anna was quieter but bubbly and clever, Eleka was talkative, had a positive attitude and didn't care what other people thought of her. I loved them all already.

The food was great and all was subdued. That was until the golden lyre appeared above my head.

Everyone was looking at me and if I weren't used to it at hogwarts I`d have blushed and died of embarrassment. But I didn`t. Now, which god had a lyre?

I gave Eleka a questioning glance.

She smiled, "You have been claimed by Apollo. Your Apollos daughter. Apollo is the god of music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light and knowledge".

Oh.


	5. The Pensieve Never Lies

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT!

Authors Note: In this story I took the pensieve from the harry potter books so that the gods had someway to view the world below. The gods use the pensieves to spy on their kids, they can also be used for memories and are used for memories in the wizarding world.

The girl who lived.

Chapter Four.

Third point of view.

Hermes had been looking into his pensieve, he always watched the campers give their sacrifices to the gods, when he smelled the lovely smell of burnt food that told him that someone had sacrificed some for him, which made him smile for he knew that it was his daughter, Bree Carstair. He was right, he heard her soft voice in his head, thanking him for keeping an eye on her, and saw her small form, next to her friend, scraping food into the fire, it warmed his heart as it did every time that one of the campers sent him sacrifice, it was a show of respect.

His daughter sat down at the Hermes table with her unclaimed friend and dug into her food. Hermes was contented with watching his children eat when he smelled a fresh offering to him from an unknown soul. He frowned, he didn't remember hearing of a new camper nor did he have anymore children. He looked to the Pavilion Fire to see who had given a sacrifice to him. He gaped at the girl standing there in surprise.

She was tall and well built with long, slightly wavy golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The thing that made Hermes freeze was not just the fact that this was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, and he had been near Aphrodite for centuries, but because of her close resemblance to Artemis and Apollo. She had to be related to one of the twins, the problem was that Artemis had no children and Apollo had no daughters. Well, he had one but she was dead...though if she hadn't died she would have been about 17 years of age...No. No. No. Really? Could it be? Could this girl be Apollos dead daughter Vita Potter? The reason for his depression over the past few years?

It had to be Vita, the resemblance was just too close. A strong wave of shock, amazement and overwhelming relief swept over Hermes. Relief that there was a large chance of Apollo going back to his old amusing self instead of the mopey and annoying prat that had replaced his personality, finally, Hermes smiled, finally he would get back his partner in crime.

Hermes quickly left his pensieve and with a bright flash, teleported to Apollos chambers at Mt Olympus.

Apollo was sat slumped in his armchair, the fingers on his left hand drumming a flat tune on the wood, a tune that matched his mood. His previously twinkling blue eyes were dull and blank, his posture defeated instead of its original proudness. At Hermes arrival Apollo briefly looked up before returning to his original position.

"What is it that you want, Hermes. You know that I like to be left alone to my thoughts", Apollos voice was flat and uncaring.

"I have news that you will want to hear, my friend", Hermes beamed with such happiness that Apollo looked up with a confused expression on his handsome face.

"I am sure that it is not of any importance, I do not need to know of your antics, I grow tired of you trying to cheer me up. I know you mean well but-".

"Apollo, shut up and listen to me!", Hermes snapped impatiently.

Apollos mouth slung open in shock, never had his friend talked to him in such a way.

"What is it? I swear that if I do not find the information you give me usefull, I will make your life miserable", Apollo said, looking at Hermes carefully.

Hermes just grinned at him, "I swear, you will owe me for the rest of your life for this!"

Apollo was beginning to gain a suspicion at Hermes tone but nodded, "Out with it and the leave".

This was where Hermes hesitated, he wasn't sure how to tell Apollo that the daughter he thought dead was, in fact, alive and at Camp half-blood.

Apollo was a little worried at Hermes serious face, Hermes was never serious. Never.

"I have had enough of this, if you will not leave then I will", Apollo stood and walked towards the door but before he could leave Hermes desperate voice calling out stopped him in his tracks.

"Vita is alive!"

Apollos back went rigid and his face contorted in rage. He spun around, his anger crackling the air, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?"

"Cruel?"

"You have played some cruel games in your time Hermes, but I never thought that you could sink so low. I thought we were friends, family", Apollos voice was at a dangerously low level and it made Hermes shudder.

"How could you think that I was kidding? How could you think that I would be that cruel?", Hermes was hurt.

"I saw the house as it burned, Hermes. I saw no one leave, no one escape. When I search for her in the pensieve nothing comes up and believe me, I check that god damn thing everyday. Nothing", Apollo stared at him, his voice was not filled with anger now, but sorrow, unspeakable sorrow.

"Please. Let me show you. I saw her with my own eyes in my pensieve. You know how I watch the sacrifices at Camp Half Blood?".

Apollo nodded.

"Well, I was about to leave, all my children had already given me sacrifice, when another was sent my way. I looked and saw a teenage girl, around 17 years old, who looks exactly like you Apollo.. She has your eyes, your hair and your face. What else could I beleive but her to be yours?"

Apollos face was unreadable, "Show me". He dared not hope.

Hermes nodded and summoned his pensieve. When the object appeared Apollo walked up to it and gestured for Hermes to continue.

Hermes put a finger to the side of his head and concentrated. A thin wisp of silvery light followed his finger into the water of the bowl and it settled nicely in the water.

With a glance at Hermes Apollo pushed his head into the water and was pulled into his memory.

/

/

/

/

Apollos Point of View

My heart had been broken since the day I had lost my daughter. I had been so heartbroken in the first few years that my sister had to remind me to dress and clean myself. I was not much better now. I barely remembered to eat these days, not that I would die if I did not.

This day was just like the others before it and I did the same as I always did, sat in my armchair and wondered what I could have done differently that night to save both of my children. I had sacrificed Harry to save Vita, then wasted that sacrifice by stupidly leaving Vita to die as well.

Well, it was a normal day until Hermes came crashing into my chambers with a wild look of joy on his face. My first thought was, which poor fool had fallen for one of his pranks. The second was why could these people not leave me in peace.

"What is it that you want, Hermes. You know that I like to be left alone to my thoughts", I drummed a toneless tune on the chair, tiredly.

"I have news that you will want to hear, my friend", Hermes beamed.

"I am sure that it is not of any importance, I do not need to know of your antics, I grow tired of you trying to cheer me up. I know you mean well but-". I was irritated when he interrupted me.

"Apollo, shut up and listen to me!", Hermes snapped impatiently.

I felt my mouth pop open in shock, never had he talked to me in this manner.

"What is it? I swear that if I do not find the information you give me usefull, I will make your life miserable", I quickly recovered.

Hermes just grinned at me, "I swear, you will owe me for the rest of your life for this!"

I frowned, a little suspicious of Hermes serious face."Out with it and the leave".

Hermes hesitated. This man was testing my non existent patience.

"I have had enough of this, if you will not leave then I will", I stood and walked towards the door but before I could leave Hermes desperate voice calling out stopped me in my tracks.

"Vita is alive!"

That one sentence tore my whole being apart with rage so powerful, I was surprised that I had not exploded. How could Hermes hurt me so? He knew what Vita`s death had done to me, had seen its effects. He knew that I wished that I was able to die. I had always put up with his jokes and pranks, hell I had even helped with a lot of them, but this was a grade too far. Simply too far. I failed to see the humor in this joke.

I felt my back go rigid and my face contort with rage. I spun around, my anger crackling in the air, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?"

At that moment I could happily kill Hermes.

"Cruel?" Hermes looked confused and that threw me off for a milli-second.

"You have played some cruel games in your time Hermes, but I never thought that you could sink so low. I thought we were friends, family", my voice was low and I was slightly satisfied to see him shudder.

"How could you think that I was kidding? How could you think that I would be that cruel?", Hermes looked hurt. I almost believed him. Almost.

"I saw the house as it burned, Hermes. I saw no one leave, no one escape. When I search for her in the pensieve nothing comes up and believe me, I check that god damn thing everyday. Nothing", I stared at him sorrow, unspeakable sorrow, cloaking my anger for the minute.

"Please. Let me show you. I saw her with my own eyes in my pensieve. You know how I watch the sacrifices at Camp Half Blood?".

How could it hurt? Plus, when he was proved wrong, Zeus would not be able to give me a sound reason to not hurt Hermes grievously. That would almost make up for the pain that Hermes had caused me this day.

I nodded.

"Well, I was about to leave, all my children had already given me sacrifice, when another was sent my way. I looked and saw a teenage girl, around 17 years old, who looks exactly like you Apollo.. She has your eyes, your hair and your face. What else could I beleive but her to be yours?"

"Show me". I dared not hope.

Hermes nodded and summoned his pensieve. When the object appeared I walked up to it and gestured for Hermes to continue.

Hermes put a finger to the side of his head and concentrated. A thin wisp of silvery light followed his finger into the water of the bowl and it settled nicely in the water.

With a glance at Hermes, I pushed my head into the water and was pulled into his memory.

I watched the campers give their sacrifices to the gods through Hermes eyes, I smelled the lovely smell of burnt food using Hermes nose. Bree Carstair, Hermes daughter, prayed to her dad and I heard her soft prayers in Hermes head. She scraped food into the fire and I felt Hermes happiness and satisfaction.

His daughter sat down at the Hermes table with her unclaimed friend and dug into her food. I watched through Hermes, he was watching his children eat, which was becoming more than a little annoying. Where was this girl he wanted to show me? I/he smelled a fresh offering to Hermes from an unknown soul and felt him frown. I/he looked to the Pavilion Fire to see who had given a sacrifice to him. I/ he gaped at the girl standing there in surprise. My mind froze in shock. As soon as I saw the girl I knew without a doubt that she was my Vita, my sweet little Vita.

She had my height and build, my golden hair and my blue eyes, she had my face and my she had my Vita`s sweet and beautiful soul.

I felt Hermes shock and amazement on top of my own and was a little pissed off at his slight attraction to her. I also felt his relief, which confused me slightly.

The relief, awe and amazement I felt at seeing my little girl was impossible. I had to see her, I had to hold her in my arms to see that she was alive and well.

I pulled out of the memory and as soon as I was back in my chambers I crushed Hermes in a manly hug.

He let out a yelp of surprise before booming with laughter, "All right, I get it Apollo. You love me".

I grinned as I pulled back. I was smiling for the first time in years.

"I owe you big", I nodded seriously and Hermes laughed again.

"It is good to have you back".

I smiled again, joy in my heart. "I have to go and see her, I have to...I need to see that she is ok...".

"I understand".

"Tell Artemis for me, will you?"

He nodded and smiled as I teleported with a flash.


End file.
